It is found that prior art motors have the following drawbacks:
1. It is necessary to increase the current supply in order to start a motor, which will cause a large voltage drop thereby decreasing the quality of the power supply.
2. The coils may be burnt out if the rotor rotates at a low speed.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an improved magnetic induction motor which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.